


in your place

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM?, Bondage, Cock Weights, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW Art, Pegging, commander shepard has a six pack and thighs that could choke a man and you know it, dom!shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: This is not quite what Garrus envisioned when Shepard suggested blowing off steam... but he's definitely not about to complain.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	in your place

  
  
  



End file.
